


A First Time For Everything

by DoctorQui



Series: walking 'cross the campus [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dysphoria briefly mentioned, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Character, all aboard the smut train toot toot, genji continues to be a little shit, the first half is all fluff and then the spice takes up the second half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorQui/pseuds/DoctorQui
Summary: Genji's gone, so Hanzo and Jesse have the room all to themselves. They take advantage of the situation as many college students would.





	

Jesse squeezed Hanzo’s hand tightly and tugged, leading him further down the hall. They’d been relaxing in the common room when Genji texted to let Jesse know he was spending the night at Zenyatta’s apartment. Since he and Hanzo rarely got to spend time alone together, a giddy smile and eyebrow waggle was all it took to motivate them off the couch and towards the room.

 

They arrived at the door only for Jesse to fumble with the key, Hanzo covering his mouth to poorly stifle his laughter. After an extended moment of frustration, Jesse finally managed to unlock the door and ushered him in.

 

He’d been to Jesse’s room plenty of times before, but it never ceased to amaze him. Genji’s portion of the room was somewhat organized, papers filed and placed in drawers. Jesse’s, on the other hand, was all over the place--desk overflowing with various papers and textbooks, his laptop lost in the sea of notes and old essays. His wall was nearly entirely filled with all sorts of different posters, ranging from one of The Killers to another with “Livin’ High On the Hog” printed in large letters next to a dapper pig. The whole look of it was oddly charming.

 

Unfortunately, Hanzo didn’t have much time to admire the decor, as Jesse shoved him roughly towards the bed, a wide grin on his face. Hanzo fell back onto it, propping himself up on his elbows with a smirk and an eyebrow raised in challenge. Jesse responded by immediately settling on top of him, knees straddling his hips.

 

“Well, ain’t you a sight for sore eyes,” he leaned forward, a breath away.

 

“I would hope no one’s eyes would see me like this but yours, Jesse,” Hanzo tilted his chin up and laid a soft, short kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

 

Unsatisfied, Jesse chased after him, a hand coming up to cradle the back of Hanzo’s head. Hanzo hummed in approval and pressed forward, deepening the kiss. They traded kisses lazily for a few moments, but quickly stopped when Hanzo grunted in pain.

 

“This position hurts my neck. Move over,” he commanded.

 

“Yessir,” Jesse rolled to the side, stretching his legs out invitingly. This time, Hanzo was the one who lay atop him, bringing their foreheads to touch.

 

“Better. Now, where were we?”

 

Jesse grinned. “Right where we want to be, sugar.”

 

He brought Hanzo forward with a tug, earning a snort for his efforts. Still, he was met with no resistance, their lips connecting in another lingering kiss. Jesse brought his arms to rest on the small of Hanzo’s back, practically melting when his fingers found Jesse’s hair and combed through it softly. They traded more slow, lazy kisses, grinning like fools all the while.

 

Eventually Hanzo pulled away, but not far--he began placing light kisses around Jesse’s face, leisurely making his way down to his chin and eventually his neck. He punctuated his kiss at the junction of Jesse’s neck and shoulder with a small bite, receiving a low groan in response.

 

“Darlin’, you’re killin’ me in the best of ways. I don’t know whether you’re my angel or my devil.” He ran a hand up Hanzo’s spine, lightly tracing patterns with his fingernails.

 

Hanzo shivered in response. “I would tell you to not be silly, Jesse, but I am afraid that is too tall an order.”

 

“Now you’re just bein’ hurtful, doll.” Jesse nosed at the top of Hanzo’s head. His hand came up to carefully undo his boyfriend’s hair tie, letting inky locks spill over his shoulders. Jesse ran a hand through it--he’d always loved Hanzo’s hair, shiny and gorgeous as it was. Hanzo let out a pleased hum, leaning closer into Jesse’s neck and tightening his grip on his hair.

 

 _“Mm, motto,”_ Hanzo breathed, warmth fanning over Jesse’s skin. He draped himself across Jesse,  relaxing in a way he was only able to when his boyfriend was around.

 

Jesse’s chest rumbled softly as he chuckled. “Ah, guessin’ you like that, sweetpea. ‘M not one to disappoint, of course,” he whispered, pressing another kiss to the top of Hanzo’s head as he continued combing through his hair. Hanzo shifted when he felt a telltale bulge in Jesse’s pants but said nothing of it--Jesse being easily excited was nothing new. They reveled in the quiet for a few more moments, the only sounds Hanzo’s low humming and the distant drone of the heater.

 

The atmosphere was broken when Hanzo started and yelped loudly, shooting bolt upright on Jesse’s lap.

 

“Woah! You alright, doll?” Jesse sat up, one hand falling from Hanzo’s hair while the other sat snaked up on his lower back, hitching his shirt up.

 

Hanzo’s glare could melt steel beams. “Your hand is _freezing,_ Jesse! I don’t recall giving you permission to put it up there, either.” He crossed his arms, eyebrow raised.

 

“Oh. Apologies, darlin’, I uh...didn’t think you’d mind. Sorry,” Jesse gulped, immediately cowed. He began to move away, but was stopped by Hanzo’s hand on his.

 

“While your hand is freezing, I did not say it was unpleasant. It has been awhile since we--since _I_ was this close with anyone. I am a bit restless at the thought. However, I feel, uh,” he paused a moment, adjusting over the hardness in Jesse’s pants, “similarly. You may continue. If you wish.” Though his cheeks were burning and he wouldn’t meet Jesse’s eyes, Hanzo squeezed his hand reassuringly.

 

Jesse grinned, his previous warmth returning quickly. “Whatever you say, angel.”

 

He leaned up to place his lips to Hanzo’s while his hand resumed its path, tracing soothing patterns on his back. Hanzo eventually relaxed into the touch, relishing in the contact in addition to the soft feeling of Jesse’s mouth on his. His shoulders still held a definite line of tension, however, muscles stiff and movements blocky.

 

As soon as Jesse reached his binder, Hanzo shot back up, this time rocketing off the bed. His head spun. His stomach felt heavy, dragging him down. He paced to the window and threw it open, sticking his head out. He took deep breaths, body heaving with the effort.

 

This was nothing new, he should’ve known it would happen. The cool night air did little to soothe him, wind whipping small strands of hair across his face. His stomach twisted in knots as he brought his hands to the window frame, clasping it tightly.

 

Jesse swung his legs over the bed and watched, forehead creased in worry. “Hey, sweetcakes. You alright over there?”

 

Hanzo didn’t respond. Jesse pushed up from the bed with a sigh and made his way over, hovering a short distance away.

 

“You gotta talk to me, Han. Did I go too fast? What’s wrong, sugar?”

 

After another deep breath, Hanzo turned to face him, a thin smile gracing his lips. “No, no, my apologies. I simply overestimated myself.” He paused. “I thought I could swallow down the anxiety, but it became a bit too much. I am sorry, Jesse.” He wrapped his arms around himself and looked off to the side, biting at the inside of his cheek.

 

“Nothing to be sorry for, honeybee.” Jesse reached forward and took one of Hanzo’s hands, raising it and gently laying a kiss to the back of his fingers. “I know it’s hard for you. Ain’t gonna force you into nothin’.”

 

“I know,” Hanzo sighed. “I am simply frustrated with myself. It is not that I do not wish to be intimate with you, but I felt so...overwhelmed. Perhaps it is the evening wearing on me, I do not know.”

 

Jesse simply shook his head. “Hey, look at me.” He leaned forward, covering Hanzo’s hand in both of his. “No need to feel down ‘bout it. I’d love to make your evening wonderful, doll, you know I would, but it seems it just ain’t in the cards tonight. Genji’s gonna be out ‘til tomorrow evenin’ so, you know, it ain’t like it’s our last chance if you really wanted to play it that way. Let’s take it slow, let things come as they may. Nothin’ I want more than for you to be comfortable when we take that step, buttercup.”

 

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile back and brought his hand up, mirroring Jesse’s movements from before and placing a light kiss on his hand. “Thank you, Jesse. Your patience means a lot to me.”

 

“Anytime. Now, let’s jus’ get ready for bed, huh? No better way to end the night at this point than by cuddlin’.” He winked and turned to head off for the bathroom. Hanzo rolled his eyes with a snort, though the way he held his hands to his heart belied his fondness.

 

Minutes later, they were both freshly showered and changed for bed. While Jesse only wore his boxers--a tacky red ordeal printed with revolvers and cartoon BANGs--Hanzo was wearing one of Jesse’s oversized t-shirts and a borrowed pair of flannel pyjama bottoms.

 

Jesse climbed into the bed first, throwing the sheets back and scooting towards the wall to make room. Hanzo followed, lying down in the little space left and propping himself up on an elbow with an eyebrow raised.

 

“You keep staring at me. What is it?”

 

“‘M jus’ worried ‘bout you is all.” Jesse huffed, tucking a strand of Hanzo’s hair behind his ear. “You sure you’ll be fine cuddlin’ without your binder on? I know you don’t like the feel of it sometimes.”

 

Hanzo shook his head, laying a hand softly on Jesse’s forearm. “I am fine. Though I’m not comfortable enough for other activities, cuddling is always fine. That is, if you have been cleaning under your arms.”

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m cleaner than a dog ‘fore a show, sweetheart.” Jesse harrumphed and reached forward to wrap Hanzo in his arms. “And I know you love how I smell anyhow, B.O. and all. Otherwise you wouldn’t steal my shirts, you lil’ thief you.” He grinned, nuzzling into the top of Hanzo’s head.

 

Hanzo laughed in response, wiggling deeper into Jesse’s grip and blowing a wet raspberry against his neck. He was met with an indignant squawk and a quick laugh before Jesse tightened his arms, pulling him in further. As their snickering died down, Hanzo sighed, relaxing against his boyfriend.

 

“Goodnight, Hanzo. Sweet dreams.”

 

“Goodnight, Jesse.”

\---

There was something to be said about waking up in the arms of your beloved. The morning light held a special kind of stillness to it, as if the moment was frozen in time. Jesse’s face glowed in the morning light, his cheeks alight and hair shining. His arms were warm, still wrapped tightly around Hanzo.

 

Hanzo, who held his breath, afraid to break the spell.

 

Hanzo, who hadn’t ever seen someone more beautiful than Jesse was in this moment.

 

Still, no amount of patience could beat out the sun’s rays, which soon had Jesse’s eyes fluttering open. His gaze traveled down to Hanzo and he smiled, shifting over to place their foreheads together.

 

“Morning, doll. Sleep well?” He rubbed his nose against Hanzo’s lazily, breath ghosting over his mouth.

 

Hanzo laughed and placed a quick peck on his lips, ignoring his morning breath. “Mm, yes. I do not know if you were aware, but you are like a space heater. It is quite pleasant.”

 

“I wasn’t, actually. Seein’ as how you’re near always freezin’, I guess that means you’re gonna have to stay in my bed more often, darlin’.” Jesse chuckled, returning the kiss with another, sweet and languid.

 

Humming his approval, Hanzo shifted closer and pressed his body flush against Jesse’s. They traded soft kisses for what seemed like hours. They gradually picked up the pace, Hanzo nibbling on the bottom of Jesse’s lip while he slowly stroked down his side.

 

Jesse ended their kiss abruptly when Hanzo moved his hips against Jesse’s, the friction pleasant, but unexpected.

 

“Woah there, sweetpea. You sure you want to go there? You just seemed awfully on edge last night, so I wanna make sure you’re all good with this.” He rubbed at Hanzo’s hip comfortingly, brows furrowed.

 

“Yes, I am.” Hanzo smiled softly, pressing forward to kiss the wrinkle on Jesse’s forehead. “When I woke up and saw you, I knew exactly what I wanted. I want to make love to you, Jesse. I want to make you mine.”

 

Jesse’s jaw dropped open, speechless. He took a moment to catch his breath, nervous giggles escaping as he tried to think of what to say. “You’re one hell of a poet, Han. If this is what you want, then I’ll try my best. Stop me anytime though, I mean it.”

 

Hanzo nodded and tipped his head to reach Jesse’s mouth, initiating another kiss. This one was different from the rest--where the others had been chaste and slow, this was intense and passionate. Hanzo’s tongue prodded at Jesse’s lips, soon slipping inside of his mouth to gently feel around. Jesse groaned lightly, slipping a hand under Hanzo’s shirt and drawing patterns across his back. Hanzo smirked as they kissed, feeling Jesse begin to rouse at his thigh.

 

After a moment Hanzo drew back slightly, their lips still barely touching. “Jesse,” he breathed, “My shirt. Please.”

 

Jesse simply nodded, pupils blown wide. His hands came up to Hanzo’s stomach, pausing there for permission. When Hanzo nodded, Jesse slowly tugged up the old shirt, pulling it over his boyfriend’s head and tossing it behind them.

 

Hesitantly, he brought his hands up to Hanzo’s chest, cupping his breasts. Hanzo moaned, his forehead falling to Jesse’s shoulder. Taking that as a sign to continue, Jesse slowly kneaded at the skin there, thumbs brushing over his nipples in small circles. He leaned down to kiss at Hanzo’s sternum, peppering his chest in butterfly kisses while his hands massaged. Hanzo threw a leg over Jesse’s haphazardly, his breathing uneven. The warmth gathering between his legs was pleasant, but felt so incomplete at the same time.

 

 _“Yes,”_ he sighed. “Keep going, Jesse, yes. Why are you so _good_ at this?”

 

Jesse grinned, placing a wet kiss on the skin in front of him. “I think you’re jus’ sensitive, honey. Not that it’s a bad thing, not at all.”

 

Hanzo snorted, the sound mingling with a soft moan. “It seems your incessant prattle transfers to the bedroom as well. I should have expected this, in all honesty.”

 

“Oh yeah? How’re you gonna stop me then, hmm?”

 

“I have my ways,” Hanzo grinned and reached down to cup Jesse, squeezing tightly. That sure shut him up, a strangled moan escaping his throat in lieu of another cocky retort. Hanzo chuckled, drawing light circles around the bulge.

 

“I’d say that’s playin’ dirty, but hell, I ain’t one to talk,” Jesse panted. Still, no one said Jesse McCree wasn’t a competitive son of a gun, even when he was getting it on with his gorgeous boyfriend. Slipping his hands from Hanzo’s chest, he trailed them down his stomach, reaching into the borrowed pyjamas and hooking his thumbs in the boxer briefs beneath them.

 

“Why, darlin’, you’re far overdressed for the occasion! Allow me to assist you,” he grinned, dragging his hands down at an agonizingly slow pace.

 

“Agh! Tease!” Hanzo shouted and butted his head lightly against Jesse’s. His hands came down to cover Jesse’s and he tugged, pulling the rest of his clothes off entirely and kicking them down the bed.

 

“Well, well. Mighty impatient, are we?” Jesse raised an eyebrow and planted a short, sweet kiss on Hanzo’s nose and receiving a roll of his eyes in response.

 

“Yes. Now put _this,”_ he grabbed Jesse’s crotch forcefully, squeezing, “in me. _Now.”_

 

Jesse shivered at Hanzo’s demanding tone. Hanzo knew the power he held over him like this, breasts pressing against his chest and thighs caging his erection.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, sure thing.” Jesse nodded quickly, shifting over so that he was on top of Hanzo, holding himself up by his elbows. He reached down and threw his boxers off, hand coming up to give himself a few tugs just to make sure he was all the way up. He reached for the bedside drawer where he kept the condoms, but was stopped by Hanzo, who shook his head.

 

“No need, Jesse. We’re both clean, and I’m sterile. Besides...I want to feel you. All of you.”

 

Jesse took a moment to gaze down at him, eyes going soft. He ran a hand through Hanzo’s hair, kissing the end of it, before lining up with his entrance.

 

“‘S gonna hurt a lil’ at first, doll. I’ll go slow.” He pressed a soft kiss to Hanzo’s lips, resting their foreheads together as he began to move. Hanzo gasped as Jesse pressed inside, the pain of the stretch slightly overshadowed by the pleasure his fullness brought. Like he promised, Jesse went slow, drinking in all of Hanzo’s small huffs of breaths and moans as he was slowly filled. They groaned in unison as he seated himself fully, chests heaving.

 

“You’re so hot, sweetiepie. So hot and tight and oh my god, you feel so good honey, so good, I wanna stay here forever.” Jesse puffed, a hand coming up to cup Hanzo’s cheek.

 

“Jesse…” Hanzo turned his head and kissed his boyfriend’s thumb, slow and wet. “Move.”

 

He complied, compelled by that single word. Jesse drew his hips back slightly before snapping them back in, earning a cry from Hanzo. He built up a pace, spurred on by his boyfriend’s shouts of pleasure.

 

"Yes, yes more, Jesse, _Jesse,_ " Hanzo yelled. His hands came up to Jesse’s back, nails digging in and scratching at the tawny skin. Jesse grunted, pace unrelenting, pounding into Hanzo again and again.

 

“You’re so good darlin’, so beautiful,” he babbled, timing his words with the snap of his hips. “So good for me. So wet and tight, god you’re gorgeous. Like a goddamn angel. So damn good.”

 

“Jesse--”

 

“I love you so much. You’re so wonderful, the absolute best. I look at you and feel blessed every got damn day of my life, really do. Wanna see you like this every day, wake up to you like this every day.”

 

_“Jesse--”_

 

“Glorious, delightful, I ain’t got enough words for you. _Bonito, bello, hermoso, guapo, lindo, mi ángel--”_

 

 _“Jesse!”_ Hanzo grabbed at Jesse’s hair, forcing him down into a bruising kiss. Their lips tangled, all tongues and teeth, scraping and biting. Jesse’s pace began to falter, hips stuttering, until he came with a groan, spilling into Hanzo. Hanzo relished in the feeling of Jesse slowing inside him, chasing his own high, his cum following as he slipped out. Without delay, Jesse’s hands came up to Hanzo’s pussy, a finger rubbing circles around his entrance while his thumb pushed against his clitoris, rubbing frantically. It didn’t take long for him to peak, legs clenching around Jesse as he screamed his name against his lips, nails digging harshly into his back.

 

They lay together for a moment basking in the afterglow, Jesse collapsed on top of Hanzo with their chests heaving against each other. After catching his breath Jesse rolled off to the side, propping himself up on an elbow to gaze at him.

 

“Wow. That was…”

 

“Amazing. You’re amazing, Jesse.” Hanzo reached forward, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

 

“Aw, shucks. You’re too good to me honeybunch.” Jesse grinned back, throwing an arm over his boyfriend’s waist. “So wonderful. _El ángel mío, mío y solo mío.”_

 

Hanzo snorted and raised an eyebrow, grinning. “You know I have no idea what you are saying, yes?”

 

“Same goes for you, sweetcheeks. You were yellin’ in Japanese a whole bunch, I had no idea what you meant. Figured it was somethin’ good though.” He shrugged. He turned his head and buried it in the crook of Hanzo’s neck. “Man, you smell so nice. Love you so much, Han.”

 

“Fool.” Hanzo ran a hand through Jesse’s hair, a fond smile on his face. “I love you, too.”   


\---

Genji walked through the hallway grinning. It had been a wonderful weekend--time spent with Zenyatta was always peaceful and calming. He had a knack for making Genji feel welcome no matter what, something he’d never take for granted. With a low whistle, he made his way over to his door, unlocking it and kicking it open with a loud “HONEY, I’M HOME!”

 

He was met with a very surprised, _very_ debauched Hanzo desperately clutching Jesse’s bed sheets to his chest while Jesse gawked at the door, jaw open. There was a beat of silence, a pause in the world, before Genji fell over laughing, clutching at his stomach and rolling on the floor.

 

“Oh my god! I can’t believe it! Finally!” He pounded a fist on the ground, tears forming in his eyes. “You two actually did it!”

 

Jesse turned beet red while Hanzo scowled, hands tightening their grip on the sheets, looking about ready to murder.

 

Genji paused a moment to catch his breath and sat up, eyes shining with mirth. “Wait, I need to get you a cake!”

 

“Genji!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Trans Hanzo is a huge hc of mine, and I love writing it. Also praise kink, which while it didn't make much of an appearance here, may or may not later on. If I can survive my own classes enough to write more, since they started up again today rip.
> 
> A huge huge huge thank you as always to my lovely betas! [Unchained](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained_Silver/pseuds/Unchained_Silver), [Kersenkipje](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKip), and of course the ever-lovely [Mango](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMango)! You guys helped me polish this quite a lot, I owe the world to you <3
> 
> Also, I wanted to include the phrase “it’s high noon for jesse’s dick” in here but it didn’t pan out. Credit to Mango for the idea. RIP 2016-2016. Or I guess 2017. Idk I finished this when it was still 2016 so...
> 
> And here's a [link](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/48/84/5c/48845c139d008a126a7d482844e1360d.jpg) to Jesse’s poster because it makes me laugh my ass off.
> 
> As always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsoleille) or [tumblr](http://schrodingerslion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Have a good one!


End file.
